wow_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Overview ‘Firstly an’ most importantly of all, Dwarves value pride an’ honour. Withou’ any o’ that a Dwarf is nothin’ except a sorry bastard starin’ down the bottom o’ a pint o’ ale. So ye best be ready to grab yer hammer an’ smash any bastard who threatens those two values. Cause its somethin’ ye can only fight fer, its not bought with gold its traded fer blood,’ – Thane Bolfvar Stoutfist, Dwarven High Templar. Essentially Dwarves are people who value pride and honour in their clan, friends and land, usually in that precise order. Although this characteristic seems noble, it has created life long feuds between many Dwarven clans. The only three clans to pursue open warfare were those of the Bronzebeard, Wildhammer and Dark Irons in the War of the Three Hammers which resulted in the Bronzebeards and Wildhammers turning on the Dark Irons to pursue a meagre victory. At the end of this bitter war, the Bronzebeards were left to rule the lower clans in Ironforge as the line of Bronzebeard kings would reign supreme. The Wildhammers were forced to forge their own kingdom of Aerie Peak, whilst the bitter Dark Irons retreated to the Blackrock Mountains. With the recent events, the main four Dwarven clans have solidified their positions in the attempt to lash out for more power. Thunderbrews who boast lordship over the town of Kharanos remain locked in a rivalry with the wayward Barleybrews who have been forced out of the developing village of Brenwall by Ice Trolls. The battlefield is not often fought with fist and hammer over petty insults. It is mostly a dispute over numbers and profit margins of the two successful brewing enterprises. In a more traditional fashion, the proud Blackhammers of Loch Modan proclaim their right to the throne of Dwarves against the noble Bronzebeards of Ironforge. In every single Dwarven battle, it was the Blackhammers who were first to shed blood and give their lives in the defence of sovereign Dwarven territories. On the same table however, like the Blackhammers many notable figures inside the Bronzebead clan boast glorious military achievements and impressive examples of exploration in the pursuit of knowledge. However which way the political scale will fall, the clans all agree that violence is not the means to dominance. It is merely a common respect for one another that keeps a harmless bar brawl between a Bronzebeard and a Blackhammer from turning into murder. What of the other Dwarves however? The lesser clans often separate into two groups, those who claim allegiances with the main clans (I.E Barleybeards with Barleybews, and Firebews with Thunderbrews) and those who prefer to remain neutral only ever so rarely offering their political view on the matter. As a result, to an outsider the Dwarven culture is extremely complex with most clans falling under one banner, while others remain completely neutral. It is worth noting that what further increases the confusion is that for some reason only a Dwarf can quite pick out who is from what clan. Whereas to an outsider, the dress and appearance of most Dwarves is so painfully similar that the difference cannot be seen. Most denizens of the Alliance only ever come in contact with Dwarves when a great war is on the horizon, so the Clan disputes are often never seen by a majority of the Alliance for one simple rule. War is the closest thing to “Hallow ground” that the Dwarven clans have as far as the disputes go. When it comes down to it, and the decision has been made to march off to war, all of those involved put their differences aside. It’s time to get down to ‘business’! Current Laws and Politics 'Bit of history… ' The current ruler of Ironforge is the reluctant Brann Bronzebeard who took up the throne after the death of his brother Magni to the Black Dragons. His sense of duty out-weighed his need for adventure and exploration as he saw the need to help solidify his people and his clan’s interests in Ironforge. Initially, a Dwarven king must be approved by the senate before the Dwarven people can recognise him as king. However… The position that the Dwarves faced when they originally burst into the new world was desperate, several rifts had opened up all through the Dwarven territories that brought friend and foe through so eventually on either side it was Dwarves furiously fighting against the Black Dragonspawn. The main rift to open was in Ironforge and as the Dwarves flooded through, the Blackhammers who were always first into the fray took upon the mighty Black Dragonspawn armies with little fear as they cleaved through many whilst acting a rearguard for the Dwarves to escape to a more remote area of Dun Morogh. It was here that Brann Bronzebeard admirably took up a political role directing the militia, military and aid posts all at once and establishing the successful defence of Dun Morogh. As the rifts closed it was apparent most of the senate had managed to pass through and immediately offered lordship over the Dwarves to Brann after witnessing his professionalism up front. Many things were out of order here that were ignored under the logic that not much of old tradition mattered now. Reconnaissance and regrouping mattered most to the survivors as they wondered where their loved ones were in all of the chaos. Essentially a senate needed to decide in a formal feast in full force, only three quarters of the senate had made it through before the rift closed and without a proper ceremony… Brann was effectively made an unofficial King in the eyes of the higher clans. Due to this hasty decision, the Bronzebeards fight for political stability on a daily basis as the senate attempts to push more pressing issues over the table of what seems to be covered in arguments of ‘rights to rule’. 'Political structure ' ' ' King – a King is elected by a formal assembly of the senate at a “Feast”. (Usually all of the political agreements are made prior to the feast for good measure to the public) Senate – the Senate is made up of twenty members elected by the People’s Assembly, the four main Clans usually have right to two representatives within the Senate. Immediately eight members are chosen by the main clans themselves, whilst the other twelve are elected by the people. (Note, it is not unusual to have more than two members from the main clans in the senate through being voted in by the People’s Assembly). A Senator is granted his power for four years before he steps down, the exception lies in the eight individuals from each of the main Clans who are removed or introduced at the will of the Clan itself. To be continued...